Decemeber One-Shots
by taylorsbreakfast
Summary: So even after decmeber i’ll probably keep writing in this. So this is just a collection of oneshots i’ll do just to get my thoughts out and they’ll probably be lossely connected to each other, also everything i write will be rated T cause thats my third favorite letter


**Theme: Cold**

 **Ship: Ladynoir**

 _Almost Frostbite_

As much as Ladybug loved December, she also hated it. December was the one of the coldest months of the year, and Ladybug was out on her solo Patrol. She had checked the weather before she left, to say it was 15 degrees outside (a/n: Fahrenheit). Tikki had told her that her suit does provide some protect from the weather, but she'll still be cold. She was so cold, that she wouldn't be suprise did she had frost bite. Ladybug sat down on the roof she was standing on and sat with her knees down in front of her face. She was so cold she couldn't think right now, Ladybug closed her eyes, not knowing that her lips were starting to turn blueish (a/n: whatever color you turn when your really frickin cold) color and she faded off to sleep.

Adrien had just come back from a photoshoot outside promoting his dads new winter clothing line. He hadn't realized how cold it was out till he left his house. Plagg came out of Adriens shirt pocket, 

"Kid, why would you drag me out into the cold with No Camembert? Ugh, now I have to go warm myself up in a corner, thanks to you" 

"Plagg your overreacting, at least we are back inside with a heated blanket. I feel bad for anyone who'd be stuck out there right now." 

"You mean your Lady."

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"Wow, your really that dumb. Ugh, Ladybug was out on solo patrol tonight, according to your clock she should still be out there for another 15 minutes."

"What?! You just telling me this now, she's probably freezing out there." Adrien ran over to his window, due to the light frost beginning to freeze over his window it was blurry, but off on a distant roof he say a red figure sitting down. 

"Adrien, please tell me your not going out in this weather."

"Of course we are Plagg, Claws Out!"

Chat Noir was jumping over rooftops to Ladybug. When he finally reached the roof she was on she she was either frozen or sleeping. Her completion was extremely pale and her lips looked frozen shut. Her eyelashes and Hair had bits of frost on it. Chat bent down to touch her hand that was probably colder than his freezer. 

"Ladybug?" No reply. "Ladybug." Still nothing. "Come on bugaboo, please be alright." Chat sat down next to her and held her frozen hand. He started to shake her awake. After about a minute or so, Ladybug's eyes opened with some frost falling off of her lashes. "Chat." He voice was scratchy. 

"Ladybug, your all right. It was cold outside and I remembered you had Patrol so I came looking for you. I found you up her looking like an ice sculpture."

"Thanks, Chat." Her voice was still about off and she sounded a bit dazed. 

"Lb, are you alright? Are you still cold?" Ladybug looked a bit dazed, due to her being almost froze to death.

"I'm alright Chat, I just need to warm up a bit and I'll be fine." Chat wasn't sure how she was going to react if he decided to hug her, but oh well. Chat reached over to wrap his arms around Ladybug. 

"You looked cold." Chat have her a _warm_ smile. 

"Thank you, I am." She wrapped her arms around Chat, and closed her eyes engulfing herself into him. While Ladybug was recovering from close frostbite, Chat on the hand, was enjoying every moment of this. His ladybug sitting in his lap, hugging him. This was probably a moment he only dreamed about, and now it's actually happening. Chat looked at Ladybug, at how cold and exhausted she is, he smiled and hugged her closer, putting his head on top of hers.

 ***and the camera zooms Out***

 **Lol did I do alright didn't really know if should end it there, I think I'll make these one shots loosely connected cause I'd really like this moment to be referenced again in one of my later one shots I'll do. Anyway have a miraculous day.**


End file.
